A Better Place For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bendy loses it when Joey kills Boris, but after his rage leaves him, he falls asleep, unaware that Master Eon knows his situation and is willing to help him. Done as a request for Lantern Power. Also, no hateful reviews on this one, please. I'm not familiar with Bendy And The Ink Machine.


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Bendy And The Ink Machine belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. Also, I apologize in advance to fans of Bendy And The Ink Machine, but as I'm not familiar with the game, I'm unable to accept other requests for Bendy And The Ink Machine. Also, please be gentle in the reviews. As I wrote this for one of my good friends who helped me out with it, I may not get it all right, so please bear with me. Thank you.**

* * *

 **A Better Place For You**

The animation studio was super quiet, but tension in the air was very thick and could be felt by the only two people alive in the studio. One was a young man named Henry, who was running around like a loose mouse in the studio and hiding from the occupant who had taken matters into his own hands after seeing his creator, Joey, had tortured his best friend to the point that his friend had died, but Joey had been unsatisfied until he had also gutted his creation's innards.

The creation who had died was named Boris and had been the only friend of another creation like him named Bendy. Although having been alive, Bendy had no memory of how Joey had brought him and Boris to life, but their creator hadn't thought much of them, calling them failed creations. While Bendy and Boris knew they were mistakes, they had tried to make the best of the bleak situation, but that changed when Bendy found Boris' dead body.

Seeing your best friend dead in front of you is not something you can ever forget, but when you find out your own creator killed your best friend, the emotions that come crashing in all meld into one strong emotion: rage.

This emotion had filled Bendy and he flipped, going after Joey and making him pay for what he did, but hadn't been content until Sammy, who had had nothing to do with Boris' death, was also taken care of. When that task was completed, he turned away and tried to clear his mind, doing so successfully and felt satisfied. He knew Henry was hiding and trying to escape and he sincerely hoped Henry would make it out alive before his rage took over again.

Feeling a bit exhausted, Bendy used his ink abilities to climb up to the main floor to the room where Boris' body lay, arriving there soon, but had to stop and rest. As he caught his breath, he saw that a lot of ink had flooded the main floor and realized Henry had turned on the ink machine. Absorbing some of the ink to regain his strength, Bendy walked into the room that held the body of his best friend strapped to a table at a slanted angle. Sitting on a nearby chair, the quiet that filled Sillyvision, the animation studio, felt thicker now as he gently placed one hand on one of Boris' cold, post-death hands. "I took care of the problem, Boris," he said softly. "No one will ever bother us again."

He then took a moment of silence, but afterwards, sadness and loneliness began filling Bendy and he began crying for his friend. "Boris, I miss you," he sobbed through his crying as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, his sobbing growing louder as the loss of his friend hurt him deeply to the point that all he felt was the sadness from the pain of his loss. Eventually, he cried so much that he became tired and just collapsed on the floor, falling asleep.

* * *

Something soft was under his head and he felt warm. Bendy opened his eyes, lifting up his head to find his surroundings were unusual, but welcoming at the same time. He was laying in a comfortable bed that had white and light blue blankets that were very soft just like the pillow his head had been laying on. Walls as white as a Greek Temple and smooth marble floors caught his attention and he rubbed his eyes. "This isn't the animation studio," he said to himself. There was no possible way it could be.

Climbing out of the bed, Bendy left the room, gazing around at his surroundings as he followed a hallway that was so vast that his eyes widened. He had never seen a hallway this huge or colorful ever. He soon spotted two figures up ahead and drew closer, seeing one of them was a robed figure with a long white beard, a staff in his hand, and blue eyes that held a gentle gaze. Curious, Bendy came closer and then stopped when he saw the second figure was a short, but slightly taller than him, cute Boris. His eyes widened in shock, widening even more when Boris turned to him and caught his eye. "Bendy!" He called out, running to him happily.

Hearing that familiar voice, the ink creation fell to his knees, holding his arms out as Boris eagerly slid to his knees and glomped Bendy. The tall being came closer and smiled as he watched the two friends hug with Boris clinging to Bendy and the latter had tears in his eyes as he gently pushed young Boris back a little to look at him. "How is this possible?" He asked. "The…The animation studio."

Boris smiled at him. "Bendy, we're in Skylands," he said. "Master Eon is the guardian here and he revived me, using the ink that flooded the studio and was able to give me all my memories too."

Hearing that, the ink creation was filled with happiness and hugged Boris again, glad he was alive and looked up at Master Eon, who smiled at him. "How are you feeling, Bendy?" He asked kindly.

"Happy to have my best friend back," Bendy answered honestly. "Thank you, Master Eon."

"You're welcome, young one," Master Eon said with a smile before noticing Boris had come back up to him and was gently tugging part of his blue robes. "Yes, Boris?" He asked, smile still in place.

"Can Bendy and I play outside?"

At the young one's question, the guardian of Skylands nodded and led them outside, sitting by the stone steps as he watched the two play happily.

Bendy and Boris played like they used to in the good old days before their creator had gone insane, the bright sunshine making them even happier as Bendy then found a stick and Boris, being a wolf, crouched down, ready to play fetch, running after the stick that his friend threw, catching it before it hit the ground. "Awesome, Boris!" Bendy cheered before seeing his friend run at him and glomp him, gently knocking him over.

"Play wrestle!" Boris said happily.

Master Eon chuckled as he watched the two, noticing how they were happy as young ones should be and he had a feeling they were happier than they had been in all their lives. Boris had told him about their creator and the guardian of Skylands took it upon himself to show the two that not all creators were mean, something the young one had latched onto and it seemed Bendy was also latching onto that too.

The sun had soon started to set and the pretty colors stretched across the sky, catching the friends' eyes and they looked at it with awe before going over to Master Eon, who stood up. "Come along," he said with a smile. "Ghost Roaster has just made dinner."

That, and the delicious aroma of the pork chops, fried chicken, potatoes, and baked beans, made Bendy and Boris both feel hungry and they eagerly dove into the food. After constantly having Bacon Soup for years since that was all Joey had given them, eating different food was new to them and they not only enjoyed it, but ate as much as they could. Ghost Roaster chuckled. "Good thing I made this into a buffet," he said in a low voice to Master Eon. "Those two haven't eaten good cooking like this, have they?"

"I'm afraid their creator didn't let them enjoy wonderful food," the guardian of Skylands said sadly.

"Well, they'll be eating good food under my eye," the Undead Skylander said. "Chef Pepperjack will no doubt make sure of that too."

Bendy and Boris ate everything on their plates, their stomachs soon full of the wonderful food and as a result, they felt tired, but for once, they were looking forward to sleeping. Master Eon smiled at them as he led them to the bedroom Bendy had woken up in, to which another bed had been placed beside Bendy's bed. The guardian of Skylands put the boys to bed, tucking them in. "Master Eon? Can Boris and I play outside tomorrow?" The ink creation asked him.

"You two can play outside any time you want to," he said, smiling warmly. "Pleasant dreams, boys."

* * *

 _One week later…_

Boris and Bendy were playing a game of Skystones together, a game that Master Eon had taught them. Over the week, the combination of playing outside, eating well, sleeping well, and the kindness of many of the inhabitants of Skylands had helped the two boys in many ways. They were a lot happier and clung to Master Eon, whose kindness was something they now knew was constant.

Bendy placed a Skystone on his side of the game board, keeping a careful eye on the score. Boris had won most of the games thanks to Bendy letting him win, but the ink creation was happy to let his best friend win. Letting him win another game, the two then heard noises outside and glanced out the window, eyes widening when they saw the Skylander Senseis training with each other or on an obstacle course. "Wow!" Boris said in amazement.

Bendy was also amazed, but then began thinking and felt a strong desire to learn how to fight to defend himself and Boris, who now looked at him. "Bendy, Master Eon said he'd take me up to the giant telescope in the upper floors," he said. "Can I go with him?"

The ink creation smiled. "Okay," he said.

As Boris ran off happily, Bendy went outside, approaching the Senseis, being cautious as he saw they were focused on training. King Pen, one of the Water Brawler Senseis, spotted him and walked over to him. "Well, hello. Are you Bendy?" He asked.

Eyes wide, Bendy nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "Um, who are you?"

"Master King Pen," the penguin said with a smile. "A Water Brawler Sensei."

The small ink creation looked up at him. "Can you teach me how to fight and defend myself?" He asked.

"Of course," King Pen answered.

Under King Pen's training, Bendy not only learned how to defend himself, but he also practiced his ink manipulation skills to both make his body stronger and learn his limits. While he was doing so one day, he absorbed barrels full of ink, which made his body grow taller and muscular, but also changed his appearance a bit. His happy smile grew very evil with razor teeth, his tail got longer and whip-like, scary wings formed on his back, and his horns became longer and more detailed. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he almost jumped back in shock as he didn't recognize himself, but then took another look and nodded in satisfaction. "If anyone tries to hurt Boris, I'll make them run for the hills when they see my new form," he said to himself as he decided to revert back to his normal form for now.

"Bendy!"

Hearing Boris scream his name, along with cries for help from the other inhabitants, Bendy rushed outside, still in his powered-up form. It only took a moment for him to find out why his friend had screamed for him. Kaos had Boris in his clutches and was pinching his arms and pulling on his ears, making him cry out in pain. Bendy growled, a sound Kaos heard and turned to him, but when he saw the tall, muscular ink creature that looked at him with a face that would have terrified the most evil creature, the evil Portal Master went pale, his blood almost frozen in his body as he had never seen anything like Bendy before, and it terrified him.

Seeing this, Bendy grit his teeth. "Stay away from Boris," he said to Kaos, who nodded mutely and tried to move, but it was slow going as feeling was slowly returning to his body. He managed to leave just as the Senseis and Master Eon arrived and the guardian of Skylands helped Boris up, checking to see if he was alright, but the wolf was looking at Bendy.

"Bendy?" He asked.

Bendy turned to him, kneeling down. "It's me, Boris," he said gently, eyes softening. His friend went up to him, to which the powered-up ink creation gently hugged him, showing that despite changing his appearance, it was still him.

"Looks like you've mastered your skills," King Pen said with a smile.

Nodding, Bendy looked up at Master Eon. "Master Eon, is there a place where ink barrels can be stored? In case I ever need it again?" He asked.

"Yes," the guardian of Skylands said with a gentle nod.

After the extra ink had been put in the barrels and put safely away, Bendy was back to his original self and Boris was tugging his friend's arm, eager to play. Smiling, the two boys headed outside to play, their happiness flowing through them as they enjoyed Skylands, which to them was the best place in the whole world.

* * *

 **Again, please be gentle in the reviews. No hateful comments. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
